criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome to Aurelia!
Welcome to Aurelia! is a case featured in Criminal Case as the first case of the season. It is the first case set in the Grim Harbour district of Aurelia. Plot Following the closure of their first case, the player met their first partner of the ALEA, Silvano Macerno, in the city's airport on the border of the crime-ridden district of Grim Harbour. However, before Silvano could do anything, they heard an agonizing scream from a flight attendant named Annalise Stewart, who reported her discovery of a body inside a plane's cockpit. The victim then was identified as a pilot named Jerome Mortimer with a black substance leaking from his open mouth. Coroner Dominic Fletcher was able to determine that the victim choked on the oil that the killer poured down the victim's throat. He later determined that the oil came from a local gas station. Later on, the victim's father Richard Mortimer had an argument with gas station owner Tony Estelle, accusing him of the murder. Eventually, Julian was incriminated as the killer. Initially denying involvement, Julian finally admitted to committing the murder, explaining that the victim was cruel and unforgiving. He said that several months before, Jerome was involved in a tragic plane crash that killed almost all the survivors but him and a rare few. Since his brother died in the same crash, Julian plotted against him. When he saw the pilot on his flight, he went to take a can of oil from Tony's gas station and poured it down Jerome's throat, suffocating him. Silvano then arrested him, sending him to face Judge Rodriguez, who decided that Julian was stricken with grief and ordered a 20 year sentence with psychological therapy for the murderer. After the trial, Chief Florence Aleiso congratulated the duo on their first investigation, However she told them that their newest detective, Lydia Striker, had also arrived. She also noted that Tony needed help at the gas station. When Silvano and the player went to the gas station, they soon found a spray paint can, which with a saliva sample, they were able to figure the owner as Asher Woolf. He told them that the Scorpions were a gang in the district. The player then met Lydia, who wanted to check up on the airport following the murder. Annalise explained that she was packing up Jerome's belongings for his father, but was missing his graduation roll. After the duo found the roll, they then gave it back to Richard, who thanked them. Finally, the three detectives reported back to Chief Aleiso, who applauded their work and then dismissed them for the day. The player then left the station knowing that there was a number of crimes yet to be stopped in the city of Aurelia... Summary Victim *'Jerome Mortimer' (found with a black substance leaking from his mouth) Murder Weapon *'Oil' Killer *'Julian Monroe' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats pizza *The suspect knows aeronautics Profile *The suspect eats pizza *The suspect knows aeronautics Appearance *The suspect has an oil stain *The suspect has scratches Profile *The suspect eats pizza *The suspect knows aeronautics Appearance *The suspect has scratches Profile *The suspect eats pizza Appearance *The suspect has an oil stain *The suspect has scratches Profile *The suspect knows aeronautics *The suspect eats pizza Appearance *The suspect has an oil stain Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats pizza. *The killer knows aeronautics. *The killer is a man. *The killer has an oil stain. *The killer has scratches. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Airplane Cockpit. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Paper; New Suspect: Annalise Stewart) *Speak to Annalise about how she found the body. (New Crime Scene: Airport Admissions) *Investigate Airport Admissions. (Clues: Suitcase Tag, Locked Phone) *Examine Suitcase Tag. (New Suspect: Julian Monroe) *Ask Julian if he saw anything suspicious. *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Screensaver Man) *Examine Unknown Man. (New Suspect: Richard Mortimer) *Inform Richard about his son's death. *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Oil Stained Paper) *Examine Oil Stained Paper. (Result: Mysterious Threat) *Analyze Mysterious Threat. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows aeronautics) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Oil; Attribute: The killer eats pizza) *Go to Chapter 2. (no stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Gas Station. (Clues: Victim's Wallet, Oil Canister, Gas Station Sign) *Examine Victim's Wallet. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Asher Woolf) *Question Asher about his fingerprints being on the victim's wallet. (Profile: Asher knows aeronautics) *Examine Oil Canister. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a man) *Examine Gas Station Sign. (New Suspect: Tony Estelle) *Ask Tony if he saw anything suspicious. (Attribute: Tony eats pizza) *Investigate Sitting Area. (Clues: Faded Flight Plan, Broken Object) *Examine Faded Flight Plan. (Result: Angry Message) *Confront Annalise about the victim's message telling her to get the "next flight home". (Attribute: Annalise knows aeronautics and eats pizza) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Trophy) *Confront Richard about breaking his son's flying trophy. (Attribute: Richard knows aeronautics and eats pizza) *Go to Chapter 3. (no stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Candy Shelves. (Clues: Magazine Rack, Cash Register, Pilot's Badge) *Examine Magazine Rack. (Result: Newspaper) *Analyze Newspaper. (05:00:00; Result: Cryptic Message) *Confront Julian about leaving an angry message for the victim about a crash in the newspaper. (Attribute: Julian knows aeronautics and eats pizza) *Examine Cash Register. (Result: To-Do List) *Confront Tony about wanting to ban the victim from his gas station. *Examine Pilot's Badge. (Result: White Powder) *Analyze White Powder. (Result: Drugs) *Confront Asher about the drugs on the victim's badge. (Attribute: Asher eats pizza) *Investigate Cockpit Panel. (Clues: Stained Napkin, Pilot's Hat) *Examine Stained Napkin. (Result: Oil Stain) *Analyze Oil Stain. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer has an oil stain) *Examine Pilot's Hat. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer has scratches) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Gang's Head is King (1/6). (1 star) The Gang's Head is King (1/6) *Meet Lydia, your other partner. (Reward: Burger) *Speak to Annalise about what she wants. *Investigate Airport Admissions. (Clues: Jerome's Bag) *Examine Jerome's Bag. (Result: Graduation Roll) *Give Richard his son's graduation roll. (Reward: Pilot's Outfit) *Investigate Gas Station. (Clue: Spray Paint Can) *Examine Spray Paint Can. (Result: Saliva Sample) *Analyze Saliva Sample. (06:00:00; Result: Asher's Saliva) *Confront Asher about spray painting the 'Scorpions' logo across town. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Report back to Chief Aleiso. *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Grim Harbour Category:Cases of Aurelia